


Kairos

by bizzylizzy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzylizzy/pseuds/bizzylizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Leo wants to do is live a little longer, maybe get a girlfriend and not be eaten by Titans. After a run-in with Nico di Angelo, he finds himself in the middle of intrigue he never knew existed and suddenly allied with a group of kids with powers beyond the threshold of what humanity will tolerate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kairos

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested a crossover, and this happened. Updates will happen when they happen, please enjoy. Suggestion and criticism welcome.

Leo has no idea what he'd done to have the privilege of surviving this carnage. Honestly he didn't. He couldn't rely on his own skill, because, frankly, he sucked when it came to combat. Sure he could operate his 3-D gear with a precision most people only dreamed of, but he wasn't a good fighter. He was only good at running away, and since Titans tended to zero in on him, he usually spent all his time trying to avoid death and praying no one signaled they needed a repair. Field repairs were hell. Just HELL. Most of the time procedure was to hand over your own gear so the person with the broken gear could stand watch while you fixed up their broken gear. They were supposed to take you with them when they blasted out of danger, but that wasn't always the case. People panicked, dropped you, were just terrible human beings who wanted to live and left you behind.

The only kids with a higher death rate than the Hephaestus kids were the Hermes kids, the eternal messengers. Leo had expected to die with the scouting squad had happened upon a parcel of Titans including and an aberrant or two. Ten men dead in two minutes while they'd raced for trees or buildings or whatever could be found, but it hadn't done any good. Now Leo stood in the field of carnage, three dead Titans still boiling away, twisted horses and little bits and pieces of men lying everywhere.

"And then there was one," Leo breathed, wishing he had died as he was glad that he hadn't. The question was how he stood a chance getting back to the walls when all the horses were scattered or eaten. He wondered if somewhere a herd of wild, drab brown horses lived, eventually wearing off their harnesses and glad to be free of the death defying charges and boring forage. Leo then wondered why all of their horses were a drab brown color when he heard a noise. Leo went diving for cover, scrambling under the steaming flesh of a Titan. It didn't burn him, or course, though his clothes smoked a little. Leo burrowed deeper and went still, peering out of his grisly hiding place.

After a moment, he realized the sound wasn't a Titan. That would be a lot more noise, and the ground would be shaking under him. Instead he saw a young boy, probably a little younger than Leo's eighteen. He wore maneuver gear, but not the military uniform. he had a plane black jacket cut short to keep it out of the gears and from getting caught up in his gear. He had heavy boots that went to his knees with no knee guard. His shirt actually looked like some ridiculously old fashioned embroidered thing, high collared and poofy sleeved from what Leo could tell. Also his pants looked like they laced up. Leo tried not to breathe as the boy walked around, wondered what kind of maniac lived outside the walls, and then saw the boy kneel down to rifle through the clothes of a fallen man.

Leo stared in horror as the boy stripped anything useful from the corpse--some fuel from the damaged gear, a sword, something from his pocket. The boy move onto the next corpse, mangled and broken and gave it a look of disgust before rolling it over in a move that Leo decided was definitely a kick.

A slug of burning hot Titan hit his neck and slid down it. Leo twitched and the boy whirled, dark hair drawn back into a ponytail, eyes wide as he stared around, crouched like a frightened animal ready to run. Leo would have let him, but the steam finally got the better of him, and he coughed. Titan steamed smelled awful and it burned the nose like nobody’s business. The boy startled, skipped back, and then stood undecided, looking a lot like an uncertain horse. Leo almost giggled as he drug himself out, rolling the last foot down and popping out from under the disintegrating rib cage with a cockiness he didn't feel.

"Corpse looting? I knew humanity had hit a low point, but looting the bodies of fallen warriors?" Leo shrugged, still steaming and little bits if flesh smoldering on him. "That's a new one."

Without more than a flicker of narrowing eyes and only the familiar sound of anchors being launched, the boy suddenly launched himself at Leo, yanking himself forward with his gear, feet suddenly aimed at Leo's face. Leo yelled and ducked, rolling and scrambling.

"Not like I care!" Leo shouted as he shot into the trees, glancing behind him only to find the kid had switched direction and hurtled towards Leo again, but the sword he held wasn't one of the dull, replaceable blades Leo had. No, it was an old fashioned one piece sword, black as night, shining with a wicked sharp edge as it drove for Leo's face, and he knew something about the kid then.

"Woah! Peace, peace! I'm a kid like you!" Leo shouted as he dropped low to avoid the blade, shot into the canopy by making the cables shoot and retract faster than they really should have been able to, but he'd been tweaking things and had gotten some really interesting results. "And getting killed by some god's kid for no good reason would suck!" Leo shouted back over his shoulder.

Then, suddenly, impossibly, the boy whirled from the shadows in front of Leo. Leo had no time to turn. No chance of dodging. The boy crashed into him, stabbing the black sword into Leo's shoulder, down into the tree as Leo tried to yank himself away with his gear, but it only yanked him up against the boy and slid his body against the blade. Leo let out a harsh croaking cry, vision blooming dark then white and he felt disproportionately weak. Like more than blood was draining out of him. Panic set in. Leo felt his hands begin to smoke, and the boy glanced at Leo's hands, swearing darkly in some ancient language Leo knew all too well before yanking back, hopping a branch away, then pausing.

Leo rolled over and curled into a miserable ball, gagging and choking as the cold feeling receded a little, but pain burst outward from his shoulder, hot blood running down as he tried not to roll off of the tree branch.

"How are you the only one alive?" The boy asked sharply. "And why aren't you burned?"

"I dunno, dumb luck!" Leo shouted above the pain. Dear gods that stupid kid! Leo wanted to giggle, which probably meant _bad things_ for Leo. "I don't burn, don't you have freaky talent too like appearing out of nowhere?" Leo's voice wavered and grew hoarse.

“Are you going to die from just that?”

“Fuck you!” Leo managed to half shout as he rolled over and stared down at nothing, gasping for each breath. Maybe he was going to die. That would suck so bad. Leo heard his murderer shift from foot to foot, then the whir or gears and cable being shot. The branch jarred. Leo yelped and thrashed, trying to get away before the mercy blow came. 

With more strength than Leo thought someone so small could posses, the kid grabbed Leo around the middle, and then tossed them off the branch and into a free fall. Leo had time to scream before something cold and black swallowed them up, almost crushing Leo’s lungs, sapping the remaining strength out of him, and slipping him gently into unconsciousness.


End file.
